Season 4 (Japan)
Is is fourth season of Quiz $ Millionaire, Japanese version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Monta Mino. Lifelines In show each contestant had three standard lifelines: * 50:50 (フィフティ・フィフテ, Fifuti Fifuti) * Phone-a-Friend (テレフォン, Terefon) * Ask the Audience (オーディエンス, Ōdiensu) Episodes * Episode 1 (5th September 2002) * Episode 2 (12th September 2002) Chie Ishikura (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Shinji Otsuka (¥5,000,000) Hiromi Kadono (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) * Episode 3 (19th September 2002) * Episode 4 (3rd October 2002) Pītā (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Gats Ishimatsu (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Akira Ogi (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Saburo Kitajima (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) Koichi Hamada (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Tetsuro Tanba (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) Kenichi Takemura (¥7,500,000) * Episode 5 (17th October 2002) * Episode 6 (24th October 2002) Keisuke Takano (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Osamu Sato (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Seiji Usuki (¥5,000,000) Hiroaki Masaki (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) * Episode 7 (31st October 2002) * Episode 8 (7th November 2002) * Episode 9 (14th November 2002) Naomi Nagata (¥10,000,000) * Episode 10 (21st November 2002) * Episode 11 (28th November 2002) * Episode 12 (12th December 2002) Mariko Suzuki (¥2,500,000) Osamu Kuroki (¥5,000,000) Hiroshi Kitano (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) * Episode 13 (19th December 2002) * Episode 14 (2nd January 2003) Asashoryu (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Saori Yuki (¥2,500,000) Pinko Izumi (¥2,500,000) Yoshiko Mita (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Kiyoko Suizenji (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Motoya Izumi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Kyoko Kano (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) * Episode 15 (9th January 2003) * Episode 16 (16th January 2003) * Episode 17 (23rd January 2003) Ichi Unomori (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Miki Wakashi Otsu (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Yasuo Yamashita (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Yoshihide Kurimoto (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) * Episode 18 (30th January 2003) Yoshihiko Kaneda (¥2,500,000) Yoshikatsu Hashimoto (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Daijiro Hashimoto (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) * Episode 19 (6th February 2003) Masahiko Sakai (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Tomoko Kobayashi (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Makiko Nakamura (¥5,000,000) Naotaka Takemoto (¥2,500,000) * Episode 20 (13th February 2003) Takashi Suzuki (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Miki Tagashira (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Miki Ando (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Michiko Tanaka (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) * Episode 21 (20th February 2003) Miho Ishikawa (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Toshihiko Ikemizu (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Mamiko Nakanishi (¥5,000,000) * Episode 22 (27th February 2003) Noriko Yamauchi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Yasuyuki Maekawa (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Yuichi Miyata (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Akio Seto (¥5,000,000) * Episode 23 (6th March 2003) Seiichi Itsumi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Yukiko Koike (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Oyakata Otake (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 24 (13th March 2003) Kaori Shirai (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Satoko Ito (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Toshi Kai (¥5,000,000) * Episode 25 (20th March 2003) * Episode 26 (3rd April 2003) Yutaka Take (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) Musoyama Masashi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 27 (17th April 2003) * Episode 28 (24th April 2003) * Episode 29 (1st May 2003) * Episode 30 (8th May 2003) Hiroko Iwahara (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Shoko Mishima (¥10,000,000) * Episode 31 (15th May 2003) Toyohiro Furuta (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Kimiko Hayashi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Yoji Okubo (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) * Episode 32 (22nd May 2003) Wataru Matsuoka (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Takanori Obata (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Ayako Kobayashi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Haru Tsuyoshi Honda (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 33 (29th May 2003) Hideo Nakamura (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) Masanori Murakawa (The Great Sasuke) (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) * Episode 34 (5th June 2003) Yoshie Okuyama (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Eisuke Shimada (¥7,500,000) Shinji Urayama (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) * Episode 35 (12th June 2003) Wataru Ishikawa (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) George Wallace (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Azusa Tsuchiya (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Akitaka Umeda (¥5,000,000) * Episode 36 (19th June 2003) Yasushi Sato (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Masao Sen (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Chiemi Mori (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) * Episode 37 (26th June 2003) * Episode 38 (3rd July 2003) * Episode 39 (10th July 2003) * Episode 40 (17th July 2003) * Episode 41 (24th July 2003) * Episode 42 (31st July 2003) * Episode 43 (7th August 2003) * Episode 44 (21st August 2003) * Episode 45 (28th August 2003) Category:Japanese Series Category:Article stubs